1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method that may discretely transmit, using a transmitter, signals based on different directionalities or may discretely receive, using a receiver, signals based on different directionalities in different directions, and may measure a directional signal to be used for estimating a target object including the transmitter, selectively using at least one of intensities measured with respect to the received signals and an intensity difference between the intensities. For example, when the transmitted signal is light, example embodiments relate to a method that may precisely measure a light having a high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) to be used for estimating a light emitting device, based on an intensity difference between a plurality of lights emitted from the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technologies for estimating a three-dimensional (3D) location and direction of a mobile object or a target object have been utilized for sensing a motion of an object or a target object, such as, a human body, an animal, and the like, in a 3D space, using huge, expensive motion capturing equipment in various fields including graphics, animation industries, and the like.
One of the methods of estimating 3D location and direction is a method that uses infrared light. The method of estimating the 3D location and direction is limited to measuring an intensity of an infrared light signal received from a light emitting device and estimating, with a relatively low reliability, the 3D location and direction using the measured intensity of the infrared light signal.
Therefore there is a desire for a method of measuring a signal having a high signal-to-noise radio (SNR), to improve estimation of the 3D location and direction.